Brotherly Love
by donuts1998
Summary: The bros each start to take an interest in Isabella, but there is only one of her, and three of them.
1. Chapter 1: What's Wrong With Me?

**I recommend reading my other stories The Beginning, and The Truth before reading this or you might be confused.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters.**

Ferb splashed water in his face then looked at himself in the mirror.

"What's going on, when I start getting these feelings. I never felt this way about her before." he said to himself, then started to remember what happened earlier.

**(The day before, Flynn- Fletcher Backyard)**

Phineas and Ferb were looking through blueprints, trying to figure out what to do, when Isabella walked through the gate.

"Hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin'?" she said.

"Oh hey Isabella, we're trying to figure out what to do. We're trying to decide between making a giant flying robotic kangaroo, and super springboards." said Phineas.

Ferb looked up at Isabella. She looked different, she looked better.

"Where's Masen?" she asked.

"He said that he was taking the day off, so he's inside watching TV. You could join him until we figure out what we're doing." said Phineas.

"Okay." she said walking into the house.

Ferb watched her until she disappeared into the house. Not even noticing that Phineas was talking to him.

"Ferb! FERB!"

"Huh?" responded Ferb.

"I said, what do you think we should do?" said Phineas.

Ferb just shrugged.

Isabella walked to the living room, where she saw Masen sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. She walked over and sat next to him, and said

"Whatcha Watchin'?"

"Nothing yet."

"Well what is on now?"

"The history of the history book."

"And you're watching it?"

"Only to challenge myself on how long I could stay awake."

"I'll take that challenge."

"Okay than, whoever stays awake longest wins." said Masen.

"Wins what?" asked Isabella.

"Um..."

"$5"

"I'm broke."

"How about a foot rub or something?"

"Okay good, because my feet have aching lately."

"Hey I didn't say you were going to win."

"Yeah, but I'm too awesome to lose."

"Okay, then we'll start in three, two, one GO!"

"There's no way you're going to beat me-"

"Our history lesson begins with the creation of the book back in…" the TV said.

"Toooo… bor…. Ing…." Masen said, then fell asleep.

"Well it *yawn* looks like I'm getting a foot rub when he wakes up." Isabella said rubbing her eyes.

"He looks so cute, and *yawn* peaceful when he's sleep." She said looking at Masen.

She laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep too, do to blandness of the program. Phineas and Ferb walked in to tell Isabella that they decided on what to do, when they saw she was asleep on Masen's, who was also sleep, shoulder.

"Wow, the show they were watching must have been pretty boring to put them asleep this fast." said Phineas, walking over to the TV.

"Now that the ancient Romans had their book-like invention, they had to figure out what to do with it, so they decided to…" said the Television.

"*Yawn* Wow this is boring isn't Ferb?" Phineas said, turning to see Ferb already asleep against Isabella.

Phineas sat next Ferb, laid back his head and fell asleep, too.


	2. Chapter 2: Death Of Barbra

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters.**

Masen opened his eyes to see that The History of Independence Day was on, which meant that the contest was over. He tried to sit up, but couldn't since Isabella was asleep laying on him, and Ferb was asleep laying on her. Phineas had his head resting on the couch cushion. Masen didn't want to wake up both Ferb and Isabella, so he just sat there switching from watching the three sleep, and watching a boring documentary. A few minutes later Baljeet walked in through the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

"Baljeet? What are you doing here?" asked Masen.

"Well even though I a little mad you didn't invite to your documentary party from the beginning, me and Buford came over just in time to watch the second half of the History of the History Book documentary." responded Baljeet.

"It wasn't a party it was contest. Hey where's Buford?"

"He went home, due to the boredom of the program."

"Okay, where's Perry?"

"Over there." Said Baljeet Pointed to the corner where Perry was sleeping.

"What did you mean about a contest?"

"Oh, we had a contest to see who could stay up the longest during the program. The winner got their feet rubbed, or whatever."

"Oh, this means I won!"

"Not-uh, because you weren't part of it."

"Crud!"

"Wait a second I'm still awake, this means I won!"

"No it does-"

Masen shook Isabella awake.

"What?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"I won, because I'm still awake." said Masen.

"No, you just woke up first. I stayed up longer than you, so you have to rub my feet."

"Wait, but Ferb went to sleep after you!"

"Yeah, but he wasn't in the room when we started!"

"So, he watched the program, it still counts."

"What about me. I watched the program, and I'm still awake, doesn't that mean I won?" said Baljeet.

"NO!" yell Masen and Isabella, simultaneously.

"What about Phineas?" added Isabella.

"He doesn't count, since we won't be able to tell when he fell to sleep." said Masen.

"How can you tell when someone fell to sleep?"

"Well you fell to sleep on me, which meant I fell to sleep before you, and Ferb fell to sleep on you, which meant you fell to sleep before him, but after I did."

"It's scientific stuff, you wouldn't understand."

"So what you're saying is that we have to rub Ferb's feet?"

"Exactly!"

"Well we don't have to let anyone know that Ferb won."

"What?"

"We three could just keep quiet about."

"Okay."

"I'll do it, only if you invite me to the next documentary party." said Baljeet.

"Deal." said Masen.

By the way, you make a good pillow." Isabella told Masen.

"Thanks, you make a good, um, shoulder resterer?"

"Thanks, I guess."

Masen grabbed the remote.

"Now let's watch something else." said Masen.

"Then, I'm outta here." Baljeet said, walking out the door.

"More for us, then." Masen said grabbing the bowl of popcorn.

Ferb opened his eyes to see Masen and Isabella with a bowl of popcorn.

"Oh, hey Ferb, want some popcorn?" asked Masen.

Ferb nodded. Then Isabella moved the bowl to her lap, so that they all had easy access to it. Masen changed it to a random movie channel and left it on there. It was a romantic drama movie.

**(45 minutes later)**

"Oh, what a predicament for Barbra, she's in love with her best friend, Pat, who has no idea, while her other friend, Frank, starts to have feelings for, and her super close childhood friend, Mike, comes back to town to win her over, and now she has to decide who to choose, it's just horrible!" Masen said, with his eyes watering.

"Wow, Masen I never knew you were so passionate." said Isabella.

"Yeah well it's one of my many secrets."

"You mean like who your crush is."

"I told I didn't have one."

"Everyone has one."

"Oh really, then who's your."

"I told you like 7 times already, and I'm not saying it again."

"Okay see, that's why I don't tell you mine."

"Ha! You do have one."

"No I don't."

"Whatever."

Ferb reached for a handful of popcorn, but ended up touching Isabella's hand which was also reaching for some. Ferb looked her, who looked back him, and then she pulled back her hand, and turned back to the TV. Ferb continued to stare at her face in the dim light, hoping she wouldn't turn to him.

"FERB!" yelled Masen.

Ferb quickly snapped out of his trance, then looked at Masen.

"Dude, can you move your hand, I want to get some popcorn."

Ferb looked down to see his hand was still in the middle of the bowl, and then pulled it back. Then Masen reached in and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Isabella reached for some, and then realized the bowl was empty.

"Um, we're out of popcorn." she said, holding up the empty bowl.

"I'll go get some more." said Masen, grabbing the bowl, and then walking into the kitchen.

After Masen left, Ferb continued to stare at Isabella. She glanced over and saw that he was, and then he quickly turned to face the TV. She took one look before turning her attention back to the program.

**Barbra: I sorry Pat, but I choose to be with Frank.**

**Pat: I'm sorry too.**

**Barbra: For what?**

**Pat: For what I have to do.**

**Pat pulls a pistol out his pocket, and aims it at Frank's leg and shoots.**

Isabella grabs Ferb's arm, and gasps.

**Frank: AAAHHHH!**

**Barbra: FRANK!**

**Barbra starts to cry, while hovering over Frank, who was lying on the ground in pain Pat points the gun at Barbra.**

**Barbra: What are you doing with that thing?**

**Pat: If I can't have you, than no one can!**

Isabella hugs Ferb, and buries her face in his neck.

"I can't watch!" she says.

Ferb puts his arm around her.

**Barbra: Please don't!**

**Pat: I'm sorry.**

**Pat pulls the trigger.**

**Barbra screams as she hits the ground.**

Isabella hugs Ferb tighter. Masen runs into the living room.

"What'd I Miss?" he exclaims.

"Pat shot Barbra!" she Isabella, half crying.

"NO!" Masen yells.

Masen falls to the ground on his knees, and then waves his fist a the ceiling, then yells

"BAARRBRAAAAAA!"

Then he bends over and puts face in his hands and starts crying. Phineas sits up to see popcorn all over the floor, Ferb holding Isabella, and Masen on the ground in tears, and then said

"Um… What did I miss?"


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing but a BLT

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters.**

**(One Day Later)**

Ferb still couldn't figure out why he was having these feelings. He took a deep breath, and then walked through the house, then outside. Masen and Phineas were outside sitting under the tree.

"So guys, what are we doing today?' asked Ferb.

"Wow, I didn't expect him to talk until later." said Masen.

"Well, today we're doing nothing." said Phineas.

"Nothing?" said Ferb.

"Nothing." restated Masen.

Ferb sat next Phineas. Then Candace came charging out the house, and said

"What Are You Guys Doing Out-"

"Nothing." said Phineas.

"Oh." she said then went back in the house.

Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet came in through the gate.

"Hey guys, Whatcha Do-"

"Nothing." said Masen cutting in.

"Okay." said Buford, sat next to Masen.

Isabella and Baljeet walked over and sat next to Ferb. The six sat there not doing anything for about 15 minutes before Buford said

"That's it, I can't take this anymore! C'mon nerd, we're going to do something else."

"Actually, I think I would rather stay her-"Baljeet said getting picked by Buford and carried out the yard, leaving Phineas, Ferb, Masen, and Isabella just sitting there.

Candace walked up to the window to check if her brothers were up to something, but only saw the three still sitting under the tree, with their friend, then went back to talking to Stacy on her cell phone.

"Hey, does anyone know the time?" said Isabella.

"No, but I'll check my watch, that I conveniently started to carry around today." said Masen, look down at his watch.

"It's 3:45."

"Well I have to go then." she said, getting to her feet.

"Why?" asked Phineas.

"I have a meeting at the lodge, would you guys like to join me?"

"Yeah, sure." said Masen, getting up and standing next her.

Ferb raised his hand.

"What about you Phineas?" she asked.

"Nah, I think I'll make myself sandwich." Phineas responded.

"Well that seems random, but okay see you later I guess." said Isabella.

"Wait! What kind of sandwich?" asked Masen.

"I don't know a PB and J, a sub, maybe a B.L.T." said Phineas.

"B.L.T.! I think I'll join you." Masen said, walking over to Phineas.

"Okay, then I guess me and Ferb will go. Bye." She said walking out the fence, with Ferb close behind.

"Now, what was that about a B.L.T.?" said Masen, following Phineas into the house.


	4. Chapter 4: The Total Package

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters.**

**(Flynn- Fletcher Kitchen)**

Masen and Phineas were making their sandwiches.

"I love B.L.T.s." said Masen. "You get almost all your healthy foods you need in it. You have meat, wheat, fruit, and vegetables. It's the perfect package!"

"There's no fruit in a B.L.T." said Phineas.

"Um, yeah there is, the tomatoes." said Masen.

"Tomatoes are vegetables." argued Phineas.

"Dude, their fruits, but it wouldn't matter anyway because fruits and vegetables are the same thing." said Masen.

"No their not, there two entirely different things." said Phineas.

"Yeah keep thinking that." said Masen.

"Masen they are-"

"Can we talk about something else?" said Masen cutting Phineas off.

"Sure. Let's talk about what happened last night, when I was sleeping." said Phineas.

"Okay, so Barbra was torn three ways about who she wanted to be with and-"

"No not that. I've already saw it like 3 times, I mean with you crying and Ferb holding Isabella. Are they like, a couple?" said Phineas.

"What? No, Isabella just needed someone to hold her, because Barbra died. What did you think that was about." asked Masen.

"Oh, well that's exactly what I thought happened, I was just making sure. So just to make this clear, Ferb is not dating Isabella." he said.

"Nope." said Masen.

"Good."

"What?"

"Nothing."

They finished their sandwiches and sat on the couch to eat them. _What was I thinking?_ Phineas thought to himself,_ Ferb would never date Isabella. They're too close as friends .'I should've added more bacon to this thing.' _Masen thought as he ate his sandwich.

**(Fireside Lodge)**

Ferb and Isabella walk into the lodge. They were greeted by the other scouts. Isabella walked up to the podium, in the front of the lodge. Ferb sat in the front row. The rest of the scouts took their seats.

"Thank you for showing up to this week's, Fireside meeting of troop 46231." Isabella announces.

"Let's start with a row call. Adyson Sweetwater."

"Present!" yelled Adyson.

"Ginger Hirano."

"Present!" yelled Ginger.

Ferb drowned out almost everything that Isabella was saying and was only focusing on her. She was all he thinks about, but he was still trying to figure out why? He didn't start to think of her this way till yesterday, but then thought _'maybe I always thought of her this way.'_ He thought maybe he ask her out, but then quickly reminded himself, that this is the girl who has had a crush on his brother for 7 years, she wouldn't even consider going out with him. She only thinks of him as a friend, and that's all she'll ever think of him, but still he get rid of the thought '_what if she said yes?_' He still is trying to figure out what to do, when he heard some shouting his name.

"Ferb! Ferb!"

He jumped a little the turned to see everyone looking at him.

"C'mon, the meetings over." said Isabella.

What? It was already over. He thought to himself. He must've not been paying attention to the time. They started to walk out of the lodge. Ferb took one look at her, and then decided he was going to ask her. Once they got out the lodge, Ferb stopped.

"Isabella, I need to ask you something." He said her.

Adyson was just about to leave the lodge, when she heard Ferb on the other side of the door, and decided to listen, since he rarely asks anyone anything.

"Okay, what is it?" Isabella responded.

"Well, I was wondering," he swallowed hard, "If you would go on a date with me tonight."

Adyson's jaw dropped, Isabella's eyes widened. It silent for a moment, and then Isabella shyly said

"Okay, sure."

After hearing her, Ferb couldn't help but smile.

"Great, so I'll pick you up 7." said Ferb.

"Okay." she responded.

Then they walked home in silence. Adyson ran, and told the other Fireside Girls, and then pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, and speed dialed Phineas.

**(Flynn- Fletcher House)**

"Dude, how come it took you 31 minutes to finish one sandwich?" Masen said to Phineas.

"I don't know, why are you keeping track of how long it took me to eat a sandwich?" responded Phineas.

"To-shay." said Masen.

Phineas' phone started to ring, and buzz in his pocket. Phineas pulled it out, pressed the answer button, then said

"Hello."

Masen was wondering who called his brother. Phineas sat there listening as his face expression changed. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and he exclaimed

"WHAT!"

"Who is it, what did they say?" asked Masen.

Phineas hung up.

"It was Adyson. She said Ferb asked out Isabella." said Phineas.

Masen's eyes widened.

"And she said, Yes!" said Phineas.

Masen jumped up and ran out the door. He ran out so fast that he didn't notice that knocked Ferb down, as he was about to enter the house. Masen spotted Isabella about to enter her house, then ran up and stopped her.

"What?' she said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to ask out Ferb?!" he exclaimed.

"He asked me out." She responded.

"Why didn't you tell me he was going to ask you out?!" Masen said.

"Because I didn't know he going to ask me out, ask him." She said, pointing to his house.

"Why did you say yes?"

"I don't know, why does it matter?"

"Because it does!" he said, before running back to his house.

"That was weird." she said to herself, before entering her own house.

Masen ran through the front door. He saw that Phineas was already asking Ferb about what happened.

"Well Barbra was torn between three choices and-"Ferb said, being cut off by Phineas.

"Will you guys stop talking about the movie, that jokes getting stale real fast!"

Masen and Ferb exchanged looks.

"I want to know when you started to like Isabella." said Phineas.

"I don't know, it just sort of happened." responded Ferb.

"Things like that don't just sort of happen." said Masen.

"Okay fine, how about this, think of a reason not to like her." said Ferb.

"Okay try us." said Phineas.

"She has a great personality." Ferb said.

"True." said Masen.

"She's cute."

"True."

"She's independent."

"True."

"She's a great leader."

"True."

"She's a talented dancer."

"True."

"She's very athletic."

"True."

"She's very talented."

"True."

"She's pretty smart."

"True."

"She's super spunky."

"True."

"And she's pretty strong."

True."

"And that's only the basics." said Ferb, walking to the stairs., leaning Phineas and Masen really thinking about the list Ferb just gave them.

"Dude, Isabella's like the total package, and we never noticed." Masen said to Phineas.

"Yeah." Phineas said back.

"It was completely obvious." said Masen.

"It's almost like we were oblivious." said Phineas.

It was silent for a moment, before Masen broke it.

"After her and Ferb's date, I'm gonna ask her out."

"Not if I ask her first!" said Phineas.

Masen smirked, and then turned to Phineas, and said

"Bring it on than, bro, bring it on."


	5. Chapter 5: You Look Amazing!

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that I haven't updated this fanfic in a while, but I've had writers block for this story for a while, but not really for the romance, and stuff like that, but for how I want the events to play out and to think of good jokes and stuff, so that it still would be somewhat like the real show. But now I pretty much have some good jokes, and figured out how I was going to make this go, so I'm going to try to get this story done, then move on to finish another unfinished fanfic of mine called Sabotage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters.**

**(Flynn- Fletcher House, 6:50 p.m.)**

Ferb was fashioning his bow tie in the mirror. Ferb was dressed in his best suit. He had his hair combed, and had his shoes polished. He had token a shower, and brushed his teeth before getting dressed. Ferb wanted to make the best impression he could on Isabella. He looked over at Masen, Perry, and Phineas who were sitting on the couch watching a VHS tape on TV. He checked his watched, and then grabbed the flowers that his mother had bought for him to bring on his date. Ferb was taking Isabella to his, Phineas, and Masen's previously owned restaurant, Chez Platypus. Ferb had heard from Buford, who had heard from his friend, who has heard from his friend's girlfriend, who had heard from a dog (don't know how that works) that it was now really fancy, and romantic. Ferb walked up to his step- brothers, and pet platypus. Then he heard the sound coming from the TV.

_(A beat to a song starts to play)_

**We're The Turtles,**

**You Can Count On Us!**

**We're The Turtles,**

**You Can Count On Us!...**

"Wow, this behind the scenes video stinks. Where did you get it?" Masen asked Phineas.

"Well I found it in mom and dad's antique shop." said Phineas.

"Well I think-"said Masen.

Phineas, Perry, and Masen turned their heads to see Ferb walking up.

"Hey Ferb, you look fancy. What's the occasion?" asked Masen.

"I have a date." said Ferb.

"Oh yeah." said Masen.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go pick- up Isabella for our date. I'll be back around 9." said Ferb.

"Well I wish you luck." said Phineas.

"Thanks." Ferb called as he walked out the door.

Masen stood up and ran upstairs. Phineas got up and followed him. Perry stayed on the couch. Perry's buzzer started ring. Perry answered.

"Agent P! Report to the base immediately! Doofensmirtz may be up to no good." said Major Monogram.

Perry saluted him, and then ran to a base entrance.

In the boys' shared room Masen had just hooked up his cell phone up, when Phineas arrived upstairs.

"Who did you just call?" asked Phineas.

"A supply company." said Masen walking past Phineas.

"For what?" asked Phineas, following him down the stairs.

"Supplies, duh." said Masen.

"Why?" asked Phineas, following him to the backyard.

"Because we hadn't built anything today, except sandwiches." said Masen.

"Yeah, but I'd still consider that seizing the day." said Phineas.

Masen stopped, and then turned around.

"Wow Phineas, you've really run out of ideas, haven't you?" asked Masen.

"No I haven't, I just wanted to take the day off." said Phineas, crossing his arms.

"Okay then, let's build something." said Masen.

"Fine." said Phineas.

Masen started to walk to the front yard, where the delivery truck would deliver the supplies.

**(Garcia- Shapiro front door, 7:00 p.m.)**

Ferb walked up to the door, while still holding the flowers, and knocked on the door. Vivian Garcia- Shapiro answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Garcia- Shapiro." said Ferb.

Usually she'd be quiet glad to see Ferb, Masen, or Phineas, but since Ferb was here for a date, Isabella's mother was much more protective.

"Hello Ferb. I know you've been a good friend of Isabella for years now, but just because you've been a good friend, doesn't mean I'm not going to treat you like another boy." said Vivian.

"I understand." said Ferb.

"Now I-"Vivian started to say.

"You don't want me trying to get fresh with Isabella, meaning keep my hands above her waist, only touch when she allows me to, respect her personal space, be very polite, and have home by 9." said Ferb.

Vivian's eyes widened, and then she smiled, and said

"You forgot one thing."

"What is that?' asked Ferb.

"Have fun." said Vivian.

Ferb looked in the house as Isabella came walking down the stairs. Ferb was amazed by how beautiful she looked. Isabella had looked stunning before, but now she was amazing. She was wearing a sparkling light blue dress, with a matching bow, and shoes to match. Her hair was perfectly a lined, and was behind her beautiful face. Ferb got lost in her ocean blue eyes, which seemed to sparkle as Ferb stared into them. Ferb had already gotten lost in her eyes, not noticing that she had been trying to talk to him.

"Ferb, Ferb. Feerrrb, hello!" said Isabella.

"Wha?" Ferb blurted out.

"I asked you if those flowers were for me." said Isabella.

"Oh, yeah, here you go." Ferb said as he handed her the flowers.

Isabella took a whiff of the flowers, as Ferb continued to stare at her. Ferb blinked then asked

"Do you like them?"

"Yeah, their beautiful, and smell amazing." said Isabella. "Let me just go put these in some water, and we can go." said Isabella, as she walked back in the house.

Before she walked back in the house, Isabella noticed that Masen and Phineas were staring at her in amazement from across the street as a delivery truck pulled into the driveway. That made her smile as she walked back in the house.

**(Flynn- Fletcher Front yard, a few seconds ago)**

Masen and Phineas walked into the front yard.

"So I was thinking that we could build a sideways Ferris wheel, with shining lights, and a motorized engine." said Masen, as he and Phineas walk through the gate.

"Okay, that sounds like it could be fun." said Phineas.

"Good, so when the delivery man arrives we-"Masen stopped in mid- sentence, as he was stunned by the look of Isabella, as she walked out of her house.

"What? What is it Ma-"Phineas said, as he turned to also see the amazing sight of Isabella.

While Phineas and Masen stared at Isabella from across the street, the delivery truck pulled into the yard. Isabella turned and walked back in her house with the flowers that Ferb had gotten her. Masen continued to stare at the spot where Isabella was standing, until the delivery man walked up and asked him for his signature.

"Can I get you signature, please." the guy said, handing Masen a pen.

"Oh yeah, sure." said Masen grabbing the pen and signing the paper.

"Hey aren't you a little young to-"the guy started.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm too young to be ordering lots of metal parts, and wires." said Masen.

"Actually I was gonna say 'Aren't you a little too young to be staring at girls?'" said the guy, taking back his pen and clipboard.

Masen looked up at him, with an annoyed face.

"I was not staring at her." said Masen.

"Yeah, sure. Now where do you want me to put dump the supplies?" asked the guy.

"Just drop it in the backyard." said Masen.

The guy climbed in his car, and started to back the truck into the backyard. Masen and Phineas watched as Ferb and Isabella started to walk down the sidewalk. Masen then turned to Phineas, and said

"Hey Phineas, there's a slight change in plans."

**Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review!**


End file.
